Violet Eyes
by kazakiri
Summary: Shikamaru finds himself in a troublesome situation after a night of too much sake. Shikamaru X OC
1. Chapter 1

Violet Eyes

Chapter 1

Shikamaru woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up gingerly letting the blanket pool about his waist. Moaning softly he noticed a figure stirring next to him. To his shock he looked down to see a long white haired, naked, girl sleeping on her side. Her hair lay about her like a pool of liquid silver. She had long shapely legs. The blanket was just barely covering her hips and lower back. His movement caused her to sigh and roll onto her back giving him quite a view of her ample chest.

Shikamaru quickly looked away as a blush covered his face. Glancing down at the red blanket he froze as he realized he was also naked.

'Crap,' he thought. 'This is going to be very troublesome.'

*******

It all started three days ago when he decided to take a solo mission. He chose a three day C ranked mission to a village in Earth Country. The mission would take him through a resort area at the edge of Fire Country. In two days it would be Asuma sensi's death anniversary. He needed a break and a place to mourn in private.

Shikamaru lit up a cigarette as soon as he left the central building and began his slow saunter home. The mission was an easy one. Deliver some papers and get a response. Perfect for his mood. Nothing troublesome.

He finished the mission with quick efficiency and stopped to spend the night in a small resort town. "Asuma…" he thought as he took a long drag. Sighing he turned and headed for the heart of the town and entered the first bar he came across.

The bartender glanced at him for a long moment before he sat a bottle and cup down before him. "Looks like you need this tonight friend."

Shikamaru smiled a bit and downed a cup. "More then you could know."

He lost count of the bottles after four. At some point he decided sleep was in order. After paying the bartender and thanking him he stumbled out into the street. Then…..nothing.

********

"Is your head hurting that much?" quipped a silky voice at his elbow. Shikamaru looked down and was happy to see the girl had covered herself. She was propped up on one elbow, her hair streaming about her. She smiled, "You shouldn't drink anymore. It makes you do crazy things."

'Like pick up and sleep with a girl I don't know,' thought Shikamaru.

The girl sat up clutching the blanket to her chest and glanced about the room. "Perfect," she said as she dropped the covers and crossed the room to a nook by the door. Shikamaru was sure his face couldn't get any redder and quickly looked away from her very tempting backside.

"I'm going to take a shower. You really wore me out last night….Want to join me?" Shikamaru looked up to see her peering around the bathroom door.

"No thanks. I'll take one in a bit once my head clears," he said.

"Suite yourself," she said and closed the door. Shikamaru took a good look around now and noticed one thing. No clothes. They weren't anywhere to be seen. Near the door in the nook was a neatly folded blue and white yakuta.

"No choice," he muttered as he got up and quickly strode over and scooped up the yakuta. All the while praying she wouldn't finish before he got dressed. Just as he pulled the last knot on the belt the bathroom door opened and she came back into the room drying her hair with a fluffy white towel.

Smiling a sweet smile, "Morning Shikamaru, let me go order our breakfast while you freshen up." With that she left quickly through the door.

"She knows my name….great." Rubbing his fingers into his temples he stumbled into the shower. Praying this would all be gone when he finished.

No such luck. There she was sitting next to a low table while the matron placed food upon the surface. He nodded his thanks before taking a place opposite her. He waited for the matron to leave before looking up at her. He was surprised to find her staring at him. She had beautiful violet eyes which glittered against her pale hair and skin.

"What?" he as cautiously.

"You look better. The shower did you good," she replied.

"You remembered my name…" he asked as he took a bit of toast, trying to think of a way to get information from her.

"Of course, I called it enough times last night." Shikamaru choked on the toast and turned beet red. She looked at him for a moment. "You don't remember anything do you?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Taking several long deep breaths before opening his eyes to meet hers he said, "The last thing I remember was leaving the bar. Next thing I know I have a splitting headache and am not sleeping alone."

"I'm hurt," she pouted. "We had such a good time last night. You don't even remember my name do you?"

Shamed he shook his head. She sighed looking disappointed. The sight made his heart skip a beat. "Should I tell you about last night?"

"You don't need to…" he said.

"Oh I think I do. It's quite the tale." Just as she began to speak there was a polite knock at the door. The matron entered carrying two bundles which she place in the nook and left quietly. The girl got up and retrieved them placing one bundle in his lap. It was his clothes. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Now, would you like to know how I was able to get a Konoha ninja out of his pants and into my bed?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was swaying and blurry. A hotel…why couldn't he find a bloody hotel. In front of him was a curved stone bridge that spanned the fast moving river. Standing in the middle was a pale haired siren dressed in white. In fact he wasn't even sure if she was real or a drunken hallucination.

He staggered up the bridge and called out, "Can you help me?" The vision in white turned to him and smiled. "What do you need?"

Just a few steps from her he tripped and fell right into her arms knocking her into the railing. To his horror the railing broke sending them plummeting over the side into the water.

'Crap, I'm too drunk to swim,' though Shikamaru as he began to sink into the water. He was surprised to feel two strong hands pulling him up to the surface. She dragged him to the bank and pulled him and herself out of the water.

"Oi, wake up." She slapped his face lightly. "Oi!"

"Meddlesome woman," he batted her hands away and tried to sit up. His sudden movement cause him to ram his forehead into hers sending them both backwards clutching their heads. "You…what do you think you are doing?" she yelled.

"Shikamaru."

"What?!"

"Shikamaru. That's my name. Not you." He drawled.

All the fight went out of her as she whispered his name smiling softly. His breath caught in his throat. She looked like a Water Goddess. Her damp hair glistened like silver in the moonlight and her white clothes had become nearly translucent from the water. "Kyria, my name is Kyria."

He murmured he name like it was salvation. "Can you help me?" he whispered. She graced him with a beautiful smile.

Kyria stood up and held out a hand to pull him up. "Let's get to the hotel. We will catch our death if we stay out here long."

He took her hand and nearly pulled them both over causing her to land in his arms. She was warm and soft and smelled of flowers. Not really sure why, he wrapped his arms about her and held her tight against him.

"Umm, Shikamaru?"

"Just a moment…let me stay like this for just a moment." His voice cracked on the last word as he buried his face in her hair. The warm tears caught her by surprise. Wishing to give what him comfort she could she wrapped her arms about him and let him cry out his grief.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there but she was chilled to the bone. She pulled away a bit, "Shikamaru, we need to get to the hotel." She took his hand and led him up the slope towards the inn like a lost child. Shikamaru made no protest, not even a sound of acknowledgement.

When they reach the inn they were greeted by the matron. Kyria explained their situation and ask for a room. The followed the matron down the hall to a room at the end. Kyria glanced inside and said it was perfect for their needs and thanked her.

She led him inside shutting the door. "Shikamaru, are you still with me?"

He made no reply just stood there staring off into the distance sniffling occasionally. She sighed. Once again taking his hand she led him to the screen door leading outside and slid the door open. There was a beautiful steaming outdoor bath, just what they needed to warm up. Pulling him after her she led him to the side of the pool.

"Ok Shikamaru, strip so I can give your clothes to the matron to be cleaned and dried." No response. "Shikamaru!" Nothing. "Great," she said looking him up and down.

First things first, she needed towels, clothes basket, check the bedding situation and something to wear. She gathered and arranged these things to her liking all the while Shikamaru stood motionless. She took one more long look at him before she peeled of her damp clothes and wrapped a towel about herself. Next she started on him. First the chuunin vest, then the weapons pouch and holster. These three things she set aside. She peeled off his mesh shirt and set it aside before bending down to remove his socks and sandals. All that was left was his pants…. With trembling fingers she undid the belt, loosened the fastens and in one quick motion pulled them and the underwear down. Trying to avert her gaze she quickly wrapped a towel about his waist. He still stood there like a statue.

Praying that he wouldn't suddenly fall over she took their clothes and set the basket just outside their door for the matron. She came back to his side and took his hand once more, slowly leading him into the water. It took some maneuvering but she finally got him settled. With him situated Kyria sat back and let the water warm her.

She was musing softly to herself when she heard a splash and was splattered with water. Looking up she found him face down in the water. "Damn it Shikamaru!" She moved over to his side and forced him upright. He wasn't breathing. "I should just let you drown." She sighed. She maneuvered him to the edge and tilted his head back, placed her mouth on his and breathed life back into him.

He sputtered slightly and began to breathe on his own but he did not rouse. "Do you know how heavy you are? I think you are trying to kill me also," she said annoyed. With great effort she pulled him up and out of the water. The process dislodged his towel but it was too late for modesty. Setting him down she grabbed a couple of towels. She wrapped a dry one about herself and spent several minutes patting him dry as best she could. She then put her hands under his arms and hoisted him up, dragging him inside to the bed. She flopped him down breathing heavily and looked at the folded yakuta. "Too much trouble." Kyria turned to go get hers but hands caught her and pulled her down.

Shikamaru had a death grip on her. She tried to pull away but wouldn't let go. "Shika! Stop." He just snuggled her closer. Sighing she gave up, too tired to fight him and moved to pull up the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's it." Kyria smiled chuckling at his shocked face. "Nothing happened, at least not what you've been thinking this whole time."

Shikamaru was shocked, relieved and saddened all at the same time. He was happy he didn't do anything too stupid but he wished if he had it had been with the girl sitting before him. "I'm so sorry I caused you such trouble," he said. "I'll take care of everything. I owe you that much."

"You don't need to pay for anything, but there is something you can do for me."

"Yes, anything." He replied.

"Take me to Konoha." She stated

Shikamaru immediately became defensive. "Why Konoha?"

She smiled and him and reached into a pouch and pulled out a small piece of paper handing it to him. He glanced down at the paper and drew in a breath of surprise. The paper was a chuunin exam pass. "You're a ninja?" surprise colored his voice.

"Yes." She produced a headband with the Forest symbol on it.

"Hidden village of the Black Forest…." He was in awe. "No one has been seen from that village since the last great ninja war.

"I'm not sure how much you know about my people. Recent changes in the village leadership have brought many to question our continued seclusion. As you probably know Forest ninjas are all combat type medical nins. My village chose no side in the last Great War choosing to aid all with their medical needs. This went on until some of our ninjas where captured, kidnapped or killed to threaten us to help only one party. The Elders decided to work for none and withdrew all ninjas back into the forest." She explained. "Things are different now. The younger generations want to be a part of the world again. So they petitioned the Elders and I was sent to test things out."

"But the Chuunin Exam is done in groups of three. You won't be allowed to enter." He said.

"The Hokage is making a special compensation for me. The other two ninjas will be from Hidden Leaf." Shikamaru was surprised by this. He hadn't heard anything about this. Perhaps her participation was to be kept a secret.

She broke his train of thought. "So do you mind if I travel with you?" Seeing no reason to deny her he agreed.

They both finished their breakfast and began organizing their belongings. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the soggy scrolls in his vest. Some of them would need replacing. Thankfully the letters were sealed in a water proof pouch inside his bag.

Kyria was in the bathroom dressing in her travel clothes. When she re-entered the room Shikamaru had a moment of recognition but he couldn't place it. "Bathroom's all yours," she quipped as she finished packing her things. When he came back out dressed in his gear she was ready to go. He noticed an odd looking weapon strapped to her back but decided not to ask her about it just yet. He had plenty of time on the journey to the village.


End file.
